guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth
Category:Monk skills (Core) Category:Protection Prayers Skills Category:Spells Description Resurrect target party member. Target party member is returned to life with 25% Health and zero Energy, and is teleported to your current location. All of target's skills are disabled for 10...4 seconds. This Spell consumes all of your remaining Energy. Usage Notes Rebirth is largely accepted as the best resurrection spell for PvE situations. Due to the severe disadvantages, Rebirth is almost never used in PvP. The skill range for Rebirth is the same as any other spell, which is usually big enough to summon a dead ally to your location, away from the aggro range of hostile monsters. While the casting time is shorter than Restore Life by two seconds, Rebirth imposes two huge penalties. First, the spell consumes all the caster's remaining energy upon successful casting, leaving the caster with only Signet of Devotion to heal the resurrected party member. Second, all of the resurrected ally's skills are disabled for a set period of time, depending on the caster's level in Protection Prayers. This period is 4 seconds with 12 in said attribute, though getting extra attribute points from armor and runes will lower it even further to 3 seconds. The energy drain on the caster can be ameliorated somewhat by item and armor swapping to chain successive Rebirths. The idea is to get 10 energy back from bonuses right after casting Rebirth. The usual tactic is to cast the first Rebirth while holding an item with a -5 to energy penalty and removing 5 energy worth of armor. The second Rebirth is cast with full armor and no items with energy bonuses. The third Rebirth is cast with an item with an energy bonus of +10, such as a staff. A fourth Rebirth can be cast if one has a focus with a +12+15 energy bonus (the caster must meet the item's attribute requirement). Just like Resurrect, this spell returns the dead ally to life with a minimal amount of health and no energy. Because of the teleportation effect, it can be used to summon dead allies across cliffs, ledges, rivers, or any other terrain barrier. Due to the teleporation property, Rebirth is quite useful while doing Missions and Quests as the ultimate disaster recovery tool. If a party bites off more than it can chew or is blind-sided by a mob of monsters, Rebirth allows a single survivor in the party to carefully resurrect his/her fallen comrades without having to engage those monsters. It can also be used to extract a dead player from a hostile environment, such as the area of effect of a Mursaat Tower or lava without exposing the caster to unnecessary danger. Rebirth is best used after battle, especially when recovery from complete party death is not possible, such as in Missions or in the Realms of the Gods. Using Rebirth while the fight rages on is inadvisable. There is a slight delay between the completion of casting and the teleportation of the target. During that delay, you can move to another location. For example, you can run backwards to create more distance between you and any foes guarding the corpse you are resurrecting. The party member will be teleported to your new location rather than where you cast the spell. Progression Acquisition Skill Quests: *Dropping Eaves (Ettin's Back) Skill Trainers: *Tengsao (The Amnoon Oasis) *Dakk (Ember Light Camp) Signet of Capture: *Tree of Life (Bloodstone Fen) Related Skills *Light of Dwayna *Restore Life *Resurrect *Resurrection Signet *Unyielding Aura *Vengeance